A Dead HeroAlternate Ending to The Aftermath
by imaginative-insomniac
Summary: What if The Aftermath had ended differently? A Makorra one-shot. All I own of this is the plot. All characters belong to Nick.


_A Dead Hero (Or, the alternate ending to The Aftermath_

Hyoshi laughed an evil laugh that sent shivers down Korra's spine.

"I would kill you now, little avatar. Except, Amon wouldn't be very happy with me." Hyoshi smirked.

"Why don't you fight me yourself Hyoshi?" Korra yelled at him. "Why don't you get out of your machine and fight me. One-on-one."

"Guards, attack the avatar. But don't kill her. Not yet." Hyoshi shouted to his men.

The guards put on their chi-blocking gloves and advanced toward Korra.

Korra sent flames upon flames at them, but in their special suits they were untouchable.  
Two of the guards reached Korra before the others, they didn't see the other, and so they both used their gloves on her.

Korra let out a breathless scream, and collapsed onto the cold, hard ground.  
The two guards saw each other and realized what had happened, they gave each other guilty glances. They didn't know what happened when a person was given double the shock. They both were thinking the same thing. Please don't let that kill her!

Bolin and Mako crouched behind a large pillar. They saw Tenzin, Lin, and Korra's limp bodies. Nobody was watching them, not even making sure they stayed unconscious. At least, Mako hoped they were unconscious. Bolin didn't give it a second thought, of course they were unconscious. He didn't even think of the possibility that they could be... dead. Mako shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Let's go get them Bo." Mako whispered to his brother.

Mako walked very carefully to where Korra was lying, and put her on his back. Bolin went carefully to get Tenzin, and both brothers started to carry Lin to the exit. "Going somewhere?" Someone said from behind them.

**- *Later in the airship***

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Mako asked worried.

Korra had not yet woken up from the chi-blockers shock, and it had been almost half an hour.

"There hasn't been much time to find out how long the effects last." Tenzin said in a low voice. He was also worried about Korra, who he had started to think of as his own daughter almost.

"She will probably wake up any minute now." Asami said turning away from the window, away from her house.

"Have you checked her pulse?" Lin asked.

Mako -Who was sitting nearest to Korra- picked up her wrist, and checked for the beat of her pulse.

"It's there," Mako said quietly. "But... it's weak."

"I'm going to go ask for how long it will take for us to get her to the hospital." Tenzin said after a moment.

Bolin, reached over a held Korra's other hand, because Mako had not let go of Korra's hand.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Bolin asked his brother quietly.

Mako looked at Korra's blank face trying to see if she was responding in anyway. Nothing.

"I don't know Bo." Mako finally said. "I really don't know."

- ***At the Hospital***

"I'm sorry to say," The doctor said. "She isn't going to make it."

Asami, Bolin, Mako, Lin, and Tenzin, stare shocked at the doctor.

"W- what?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm sorry Tenzin. But the shock did it to her." The doctor said.

"What? But the others who've gotten shocked, woke up and they were fine!" Mako said frantically. She couldn't die. She just couldn't!

"It appears, that she got more than one shock." The doctor said. "From what we can tell, she got shocked twice at the same time. One shock on her chest, the other on her back."

Nobody could say anything for a few minutes.

"C- c- can we see her before..." Bolin managed to choked out.

"Of course." The doctor said, and moved out of the way so they could get into the room.

They walked single file into the room. And they immediately crowded around her bed.

"She looks... so peaceful." Mako said.

And she did, nobody could argue with that. It was almost as if she knew she was safe, and surrounded by some of her closest friends.

The doctor walked into the room a few steps.

"This is going to be... the... um..." The doctor stuttered. He was never good around people who were upset. He cleared his throat, "The last time you'll see her..."

"A- a- alive?" Tenzin finished, his voice sounding empty.

The doctor nodded. "I'll just... give you all some privacy." He said, and walked out and shut the door.

"We should, probably say goodbye to her." Lin said. If you looked at Lin right then, her face looked like stone. Expressionless. But on the inside, she was grieving.

Lin nodded to Tenzin indicating that he should go first.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "You were like a daughter to me Korra." It was hard to say her name and realize this would be one of the last times he would talk to her. He waved his hand in Mako's direction to let him know it was his turn. Tenzin couldn't say anything else, or he knew he would start to cry.

Mako took a deep breath before saying anything. "You were a great avatar. And a great pro bender. I'll - I mean, we'll all miss you. A lot." Mako couldn't say anything else, not without hurting Asami.

Bolin could tell his brother was done, "You were an awesome girl, Korra. You were one of a kind." He didn't know what else to say.

"We just started to become friends," Asami started. "But I know you and I would have been great friends."  
"You will be greatly missed." Was all Lin would say.

After that, everyone walked out of the room, single file. Mako stayed behind, everybody could tell he wanted to be alone with Korra.

"I- I love you Korra." Mako said once the room was empty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm sorry I was so confused before. And now... It's to late." Mako wasn't sure what else to say.

He leaned in a kissed Korra on her forehead. And he whispered, "Goodbye." and he started to walk out of the room.

He gave one last look at Korra. And instead of being unconscious like she was only minutes before, her eyes were starting to open! Mako gasped, "Everyone! I think she's starting to wake up!" He called out to the others. They rushed back in.

By the time they got there, Korra's eyes were wide open. She looked at everyone, and wondered why they were staring at her shocked. Then she noticed where she was. "Where am I?" Korra asked confused. "Your okay!" Bolin yelled.

This puzzled Korra, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You got a double shock from the chi-blockers. You were almost dead." Tenzin said. Then started to regret adding the "You were almost dead" part.

"What do you remember?" The doctor asked.

Korra frowned, "I remember fighting, chi-blockers coming toward me, then getting shocked. And... I could hear you guys."

"You could hear us?" Mako asked surprised.

Korra nodded, "Do you all... really think that way about me?" She asked.

Mako knew that the question was mainly for him. And he hoped the others didn't know that.

"Yes." Mako said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

Korra smiled, this was all going to work out one way or another. As long as she had her friends -And bending helped too- she knew they would defeat Amon. One way or the other.


End file.
